The desirability of personal care compositions can be influenced by a variety of factors. For example, consumers are likely to desire personal care compositions that exhibit suitable cleaning and lathering characteristics, are non-drying to the skin, and display favorable rheological properties. Additionally, other factors such as environmental temperature can affect the desirability of the personal care composition as fluctuations in temperature can affect the viscosity and/or elasticity of the personal care composition; potentially impacting the consumer's opinion of whether the personal care composition displays favorable rheological properties. Balancing these qualities can be challenging as the choice of surfactant(s) and other substances in the personal composition can affect one or more or more of these factors. Thus, there is a need in the market for personal care compositions that exhibit suitable cleaning and lathering characteristics, are non-drying to the skin, and display favorable rheological properties.